The invention generally relates to an apparatus and method of testing the performance of a sensing system including a plurality of sensors in a simulated crash environment.
Safety restraint systems that are used to protect occupants during a crash have evolved to what is called a "smart system." These smart systems typically include at least one, but typically a plurality of different sensors which generate control signal to activate one or more safety restraint devices such as air bag, pretensioners (or belt tighteners) or the like to protect the occupant. These sensors are positioned within the passenger compartment of a vehicle to determine the position, speed and, perhaps, acceleration of the occupant relative to a part of the vehicle compartment such as the location of a deployable air bag located in the steering wheel and or instrument panel.
Currently in the design and testing of existing systems it is commonplace that the various smart restraint sensors are first located within a mockup of a vehicle compartment at pre-determined locations, and then tested in a generally static environment that is one in which a simulated object is stationary or slowly moved into the range of the sensor. Subsequently the sensor system is tested dynamically in conjunction with a high "g" crash sled and movable and instrumented crash dummy. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art utilizing a crash sled is time consuming and extremely expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an environment in which one or more smart restraint sensors can be tested in a dynamic environment independent of a high "g" crash sled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a test sled in which a simulated occupant is accelerated toward one or more sensors to simulate and verify the performance of these sensors and associated electronic control system in a dynamic situation.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a test apparatus (20) for testing the dynamic performance of at least one occupant sensor (82) used in a vehicular safety restraint system comprising: first means translationally oriented relative to the sensor; an object, the presence of which is to be sensed by the sensor, mounted and movable with the first means; support means (22, 24, 26a,b, 32, 36) for supporting the first means for movement relative to the sensor (82); force producing means (90a,b, 92, 94) for moving the first means toward the sensor in a determinable manner and means for collecting and comparing data derived from the sensor with data derived from measuring the motion of the first means.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.